Broken
by Evekun
Summary: Yang salah dari pertemuan kita adalah… kita sama-sama telah memiliki pasangan. Yang ku tau... bersamamu aku merasa hati dan jiwaku bernyawa. Namun mengapa pertemuan yang ku inginkan ini baru sekarang ku dapatkan? Setelah aku telah dimiliki seseorang dan kau telah memiliki seseorang. KaiHun, ChanHun, KaiHan. EXO.
1. Chapter 2

**Title : Broken**

 **Author :** **Elkaifashira** **  
**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In (Kai), Luhan Xi, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort.**

 **Rate : Semi Mature.**

 **Disclaimer : This fict are belong mine. Characters are belong theirs mine.**

 **Chapter : 2**

 ** _Previews chapter:_**

"Entahlah. Sehun, apakah kau memiliki kekasih?" Kai berhenti di depan pintu apartmennya. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Sehun fikir Kai tahu kalau ia adalah kekasih –budaknya Chanyeol.

"Kekasih? Aku tentu punya. Hahaha" tertawa garing, Sehun berusaha menepis kenyataan pahit bahwa ia bukan hanya kekasih, tetapi budak. Budak seorang pemuda bergaya bigboss dengan sejuta pesona.

 **Elkaifashira**

 _Proudly Present a Fanfiction – Broken ~_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _Mungkin saja, aku terlalu berharap padanya._

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

Memang siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa hati seseorang yang telah dimiliki orang lain tidak bisa berpaling? Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengendalikan hati? Bahkan terkadang, manusia enggan untuk menepis kesahalan itu, dan membiarkan kesalahan yang mereka lakukan semakin melebar, hingga itu tidak bisa lagi disebut kesalahan, melainkan kebiasaan.

 ** _Kyunghee University 09:00 AM. KST_**

Kelas Sastra sedang ada quiz pagi ini dan Sehun terlambat beberapa menit memasuki kelas. Untung saja Dosen yang memberikan quiz adalah Park Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa dia memberikan hukuman untuk Sehun yang terlambat sedangkan ia tau betul apa yang membuatnya terlambat pagi ini.

Mengenai soal Chanyeol, dia adalah salah satu Dosen dikampus ini. Kyunghee University, dimana hampir 3 tahun Sehun mengambil pendidikan Sastra Korea. Chanyeol adalah salah satu Dosen yang dikagumi mahasiswa disini, tapi mereka tidak tahu seperti apa sosok sebenarnya Park Chanyeol itu. Sehun tidak terlalu peduli, selama ia masih bisa makan, orang-orang yang berusaha dekat dengan Chanyeol tidak pernah ia gubris. Persetan dengan semua itu. Toh, Chanyeol menikmatinya. Menikmati hidupnya sebagai pusat perhatian, dan Sehun tidak mau berurusan dengan kepopuleran kekasihnya itu. Baginya tetap saja Chanyeol orang brengsek bermuka dua.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah… menginginkan Chanyeol. Dan kebodohannya adalah… ia terperangkap dalam lingkaran tak kasat mata yang Chanyeol ciptakan untuknya.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

Plot Twist: **FlashBack**

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang terlalu ambisius seperti sekarang. Kenapa dia harus menginginkan Chanyeol segila itu, senekat itu? Ketika Chanyeol sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, Sehun sangat menginginkannya. Chanyeol yang ia kenal adalah Chanyeol yang pengasih, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun tentu sangat nyaman berada didekatnya. Sehun terbuai dengan segala yang Chanyeol berikan. Perhatian yang selama ini ia harapkan, dan kasih sayang. Semuanya… Chanyeol memberikannya dengan sempurna.

Tetapi Sehun egois, dia memang selalu egois dan membiarkan sisi keegoisannya mencambuki dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi, dia ingin memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya, hanya dirinya. Hanya dia yang ada didalam prioritas Chanyeol.

Lima bulan lalu, ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja, dirumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Sehun mendapat diagnosa infeksi lambung, ia harus dirawat untuk beberapa hari. Persetan dengan perawatan. Rumah sakit, jarum suntik, bau obat adalah hal paling mengerikan untuknya. Dia mendapatkan perawatan diruangan kelas 3. Dimana berbagai macam orang berkumpul disana, terbaring dibangsal masing-masing dengan jarum infuse menancap pada kulit tangannya.

Siang itu keadaan ruang rawat kelas 3 sangat ramai pembesuk, beberapa menggelar tikar seperti sedang berpiknik. Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan itu, masing-masing bangsal memiliki pengunjung. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun, tidak ada yang menjenguk Sehun, karena ia tak memberitahukan siapapun perihal penyakitnya. Bisa-bisa ia diceramahi habis-habisan oleh kakak yang selalu memperhatikan sekaligus cerewet padanya.

Menjelang sore terlihat satu pasien lagi masuk kedalam kamar rawat bersama, keadaan hampir hening, tidak seramai siang tadi. Bisa dibayangkan akan sepanas apa kamar yang awalnya dihuni empat orang dan sekarang harus bertambah satu lagi. Pembagian AC yang terpasang di pojok ruangan menjadi tidak merata. Ventilasi yang minimalis dan jendela yang hanya menjadi pajangan semata –tidak bisa dibuka kacanya hanya menambah sumpek ruangan itu. _What the fuck this shit place_! Kedengarannya, pemuda itu memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, lagipula mereka tidak saling kenal, dan Sehun tidak ingin mengenalnya.

Tapi akhirnya ia berubah fikiran. Pria itu terlalu cerewet dan terus mengajaknya mengobrol. Yang paling menyedihkan, keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang menjenguk dengan alasan yang sama.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

"Sehun-ah habiskan makanmu~" Chanyeol menyuapi Sehun bubur dengan sayur bayam kemulutnya, ia sedikit terpaksa menerima suapan itu. Sehun tidak suka makanan rumah sakit, rasanya hambar dan bau obat. Tapi kenapa orang baru itu repot sekali menyuapi Sehun, sementara dia sendiri belum makan buburnya.

"Kau juga harus makan Park bodoh!"

Sehun mengelak untuk suapan terakhir. Dia benar-benar ingin muntah, apalagi bau obat sangat menyengat diruangan itu. Salahkan dirinya yang sudah tak memiliki uang lagi untuk bertahan hidup, akhirnya dia benar-benar tumbang dan memilih kelas 3 sebagai kamar rawatnya.

Sehun jadi teringat ketika dulu masih bersama Siwon, segala fasilitas ia dapatkan dengan sangat gampang. Seperti pelacur yang menikmati kekayaan masternya.

Tapi percaya atau tidak. Selama bersama Siwon, bahkan Sehun tidak pernah merasakan pengalaman bercinta seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan. Siwon sangat menjaganya, seperti menimang seorang bayi. Siwon benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tidak seperti pria brengsek diluar sana yang memanfaatkan anak polos belasan tahun untuk kepuasan nafsunya semata. Sehun benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Siwon yang pernah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ketika ia memacari Siwon, usianya masih sekitar delapan belas tahun. Dimana setiap ada kesempatan untuk bertanya hal-hal dewasa, Sehun telah memiliki orang yang tepat.

Sehun masih ingat pernah sangat penasaran dengan rasa wine dan rokok. Siwon pernah mengajaknya berkesperimen, membiarkan bocah delapan belas tahun itu mencari tahu dan merasakan sendiri seperti apa rasanya minuman sari anggur itu. Akhirnya setelah mencoba di tegukan pertama, Sehun malah ketagihan wine sampai detik ini. Minuman favoritenya adalah Wine 1989 buatan Italia. Sedangkan ekperimennya dengan rokok, dia menyerah. Dia terbatuk-batuk pada hisapan pertama, dan mengutuk rokok sampai bersumpah serapah membuat Siwon terkikik geli.

Siwon bukan manusia sempurna. Terkadang dia menginginkan Sehun, sangat menginginkannya. Namun keduanya memiliki komitmen tidak ada bercinta dalam hubungan mereka. Walaupun akhirnya Sehun sendiri penasaran seperti apa rasanya bercinta dengan pria maha sempurna seperti Siwon. Dengan tubuh super atletis seperti itu, wajah yang tegas berkarisma, pembawaannya yang selalu berkelas, siapa yang tidak mau berkesperimen dengan pria maha sempurna seperti mantan kekasihnya itu? Tapi akhirnya justru ia tidak berani berkesperimen terlalu jauh mengenai Siwon. Dia malah membiarkan Siwon menikahi gadis berkebangsaan China, dan menutup lembaran hidupnya bersama Siwon sang pria maha sempurna setelah dua tahun memacarinya. Hingga mereka menyudahi hubungan manis itu, Siwon hanya berani memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Hal yang paling romantis yang pernah Sehun dapatkan dari seorang Choi Siwon.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

2 hari sudah setelah kedatangan Chanyeol di ruang rawat kelas 3 itu. Hari-hari yang tadinya membosankan mereka lewati dengan banyak obrolan, dan Sehun merasa nyaman dengan orang itu. Hanya dalam dua hari, sesingkat itu. Sehun tertegun sejenak melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponsel, ia meneguk air liurnya dengan gusar.

"Hyung aku bosan." Chanyeol menoleh, meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, duduk menyamping menghadap Sehun.

"Ayo buat permainan. Truth or Dare?" Sehun kembali bersuara. Kamar itu tinggal di huni tiga orang saja, dua pasien lainnya telah di ijinkan pulang. Posisi bangsal mereka berada di pojok ruangan. Selama mereka dirawat, gorden tengah yang menghalangi mereka satu sama lain dibiarkan terbuka. Sedangkan gorden yang mengelilingi bangsal menjadi dinding yang mengelilingi mereka. Setidaknya Sehun merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

"Baiklah, aku memilih T"

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Sehun yang nampak berfikir mencari pertanyaan.

"Okay, apa yang membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup?" Chanyeol nampak menimbang jawaban.

"Hm makanan, dan uang."

"Oh konyol sekali," Sehun mengernyitkan dahi sambil menjawab dengan mimik mengejek.

"Yang penting aku tampan." Candaan garing khas Park Chanyeol.

"Dasar orang aneh. Aku pilih D"

"Wow berani juga anak kecil ini. Apa perasaanmu selama bersama denganku?"

Sehun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa Chanyeol malah bertanya soal itu.

"Aku memilih D bukan T"

"Jawab dulu, lalu aku beri kau tantangan selanjutnya."

"Dasar licik!" Chanyeol tertawa atas kemenangannya.

"Aku merasa nyaman, seperti itulah…" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kemudian menimbang tantangan untuk Sehun.

"Kesini," Chanyeol mentitah. Suaranya terdengar maskulin. Seperti titah seorang dominan yang harus Sehun turuti.

"Akan kuberikan kau tantangan." Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, memandangi Sehun yang menghampirinya, sedikit repot karena selang infuse si tangan kirinya.

Ia menunggu-nunggu apa tantangan yang akan Chanyeol berikan setelah duduk di samping pemuda jangkung itu. Namun tangan Chanyeol malah bergerak mengitari pinggang Sehun, membuat jarak mereka seperti tak ada. Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat didepan wajahnya, sementara mata sayu itu terus memandanginya. Sialan, situasi aneh itu kenapa harus terjadi? Siapapun tolonglah bersuara agar ia dapat bangun dari lamunannya.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki seharusnya Sehun memberontak, seharusnya Sehun mendorongnya. Tapi kenapa, apa yang membuatnya berfikir untuk menikmati saja ciuman itu, ciuman yang Chanyeol isyaratkan sebagai perjanjian, gerakannya menuntut dan agresif. Sehun mengalungkan satu tangannya yang bebas dari selang infuse pada leher belakang Chanyeol. Dia ingin memperdalam ciuman itu, menikmati setiap inci bibir ranum itu, memagutnya dengan gemas dan berhati-hati. Mereka menikmati ciuman itu, berharap tak akan berakhir secepat ini. Keduanya memejamkan mata, saling menyesap satu sama lain. Sementara Sehun sangat menyukai ciuman dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dibibir bawahnya, dan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat santai, membuat satu desahan tak terlalu keras lolos dari bibir tipis Sehun, namun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Tangan Sehun terus merayap di sekitar rambut Chanyeol, meremasnya dengan gemas menciptakan rangsangan kepada lawan mainnya. Tapi pasokan oksigen yang terbatas membuatnya harus melepas tautan itu. Persetan dengan rasa malu, mereka berpandangan sepersekian detik, Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya memerah, sedangkan Sehun tak bergeming. Yang Sehun tau, mungkin Chanyeol telah tertarik padanya.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

"Jadi kau masih bersama Sulli noona?" Sehun duduk disamping Chanyeol, membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring lemah disana. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang sesekali mengecupnya dengan gemas.

"Aku belum bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa, Sehun." Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, menyesap wine di depannya sambil melirik sebal kearah Chanyeol. Setelah pertemuan mereka dirumah sakit itu, mereka memutuskan untuk saling menghubungi satu sama lain, bahkan Sehun sering menginap diapartmen Chanyeol untuk sekedar menemani si Park sialan itu menyelesaikan rekap nilai yang ia bawa dari kampus tempatnya mengajar.

"Kau… mengajar dimana?" Sehun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol sesekali menggodanya dengan memainkan telunjuknya disekitar pipi, rahang sampai leher Dosen muda itu. Chanyeol tampak malu mengakui bahwa dia seorang Dosen.

"Kyunghee Univesity, kau sendiri kuliah dimana? Bulan ini aku dipindah tugaskan mengajar di kelas Sastra Korea." Fokusnya masih terbagi untuk rekapan nilai dan Sehun. Laptop dipangkuannya kini lebih penting dari pemuda disampingnya, matanya tak beralih pada laptop didepannya sama sekali.

 _'_ _Setan alas! Jangan bilang Chanyeol akan mengajar di kelasku.'_

"Waw! memangnya kau sarjana apa sebelumnya?"

Sehun nampak meneliti, jadi dia seorang dosen? Tapi masih sangat muda, bahkan usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun darinya. Bukankah syarat menjadi Dosen harus S2? Fikir Sehun melayang membayangkan mungkin Chanyeol memiliki otak yang sedikit lebih pintar darinya.

"Kenapa mewawancaraiku seperti itu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ha? Aku… aku sedang cuti…"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap satu nama yang kesemua nilainya mendapatkan nilai A.

"Aku sedang merekap nilai mahasiswa kelas Sastra dari Dosen Kang." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol malah tidak nyambung obrolannya.

 _'_ _Oh memangnya aku peduli?'_

"Begitu? Semester berapa?"

Sehun akhirnya peduli dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol. Plinplan sekali.

"Ada mahasiswa bernama Oh Sehun. Keliatannya dia jenius. Nilainya A, sempurna!" Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat perubahan di wajah pemuda itu.

 _'_ _Sialan, dia memergoki ku.'_

"Aku akan menjadi Dosen mu, dan akan ku berikan pelajaran plus-plus untukmu." Chanyeol meletakan laptopnya di depan meja, mengunci tubuh Sehun dibawahnya. Sementara Sehun malah menunjukkan wajah keberatan namun mau seperti waktu mereka pertama kali saling mencium.

"Sekarang, kau adalah mahasiswa favoriteku Oh Sehun…" Sehun menggeliat, takut kalau Chanyeol benar-benar memakannya dan memberikan pelajaran plus-plus untunya. Demi Dewa… Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin menghabiskan malam dengan cara seperti itu.

 _Drtt… Drttt_

"Ada yang menelpon mu…"

Sehun bernafas lega. Pasti itu dari Sulli kekasih Chanyeol yang hampir 3 bulan di pacarinya. Mahasiswi Kyunghee University. Tidak terlalu menonjol di bidang akademik, namun berprestasi di dunia modeling. Siapa yang bisa menebak wajah manis gadis itu hanyalah topeng yang mempercantik penampilannya. Sebenarnya Sulli tak beda jauh dari pelacur yang mengangkang dibawah tubuh Chanyeol demi memberikan si brengsek itu kepuasan.

"Ya, ada apa Sulli ya?" Sehun bersedekap menidurkan kepalanya di bahu kekar pria yang sibuk menelpon. Jelas sekali ia bisa mendengar suara manja dibuat-buat dari sipenelpon di sebrang sana.

"Aku tidak bisa, banyak tugas dirumah."

"Besok?" Chanyeol melirik Sehun, seperti meminta jawaban. Sementara Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Tak peduli.

"Akan ku usahakan."

 _'_ _Ini saatnya aku memutuskan pelacur itu'_

Dan entah kekuatan dari mana ia bisa membaca maksud Chanyeol sebenarnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tahu, pasti Chanyeol akan mengakhiri hubungannya sesuai permintaannya.

"Aku juga, _bye_."

Sebut saja Sehun mulai menikmati aktifitas barunya. Menjadi Perusak Hubungan Orang, atau lebih akrab disebut PHO. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika ia harus memenangkan hati orang-orang yang telah memiliki pasangan dan berpaling memilihnya, memujanya sedemikian rupa, serta menginginkannya seperti orang kesetanan. Sepertinya Sehun memiliki aura seindah Cleopatra. Siapa yang sanggup menolaknya? Bahkan untuk pria Straight seperti Chanyeol yang biasa meniduri perempuan, kini malah memujanya seperti orang kesetenan. Benar-benar pria itu dibuat penasaran dengan sosok pria manis beraroma Cleopatra tesebut. Oh Sehun benar-benar menawan dimatanya.

 **Flashback End**

Quiz kali ini benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin menggigit telinga besar Dosen itu. Dia memang sengaja ingin mengerjai Sehun atau apa? Benar-benar diluar perkiraannya, Chanyeol mengganti soal quiz itu dengan materi yang baru. Materi yang belum Sehun pelajari sama sekali setelah membolos satu hari dari kelasnya Chanyeol malah memberikan hukuman yang membuatnya terus mengutuk pria itu dengan geram. Lagipula, untuk soal bolos membolosnya itu Chanyeol sudah tau benar apa yang membuatnya membolos waktu itu, dan Chanyeol masih ingin menghukum dan mengerjainya? Benar-benar gila Dosen muda itu. Dan Sehun mencium bau-bau negosiasi yang kental setelah ini antara dia dan Park Chanyeol si Dosen sialan.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

"Sehun?" Kai nampak terkejut melihat Sehun baru saja memasuki lift dilantai tiga. Keduanya terdiam sejenak setelah Kai menyapanya dengan terkejut.

"Oh, Kai… apakabar?" Sehun nampak kaku menjawab.

"Aku… baik-baik saja…" mereka sama-sama diam sampai pada lantai sebelas keduanya keluar bersamaan. Sehun menghampiri pintu apartment Chanyeol, sedangkan Kai memasuki tempatnya tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan dari keduanya. Ia menekan bel berulang kali, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, mungkin Chanyeol masih mengajar, fikirnya. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu diluar apartment itu sendirian. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya saja. Persetan dengan pengorbanan waktunya untuk Chanyeol. Toh kalau tidak sedang dikampus, pasti dia sedang menemui _kakak_ nya yang manja dan kekanakan itu. Si jalang Byun Baekhyun. Siapa lagi?

"Sehun…" Kai baru saja akan keluar dari apartmentnya, dia mengejar Sehun, menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Chanyeol tidak ada?"

"Seperti biasa." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum, sementara Kai nampak kasihan melihatnya.

"Ayo mampir, kita mengobrol di dalam." Sehun menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kai. Tapi tidak ada salahnya, toh kalaupun dia pulang kerumah, dia juga akan merasa bosan dan kesepian. Mumpung ditawari, apa salahnya main ketempat Kai.

"Baiklah, tapi kau sendirian?" Kai mengangguk, kemudian menuntun Sehun untuk memasuki apartmennya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Sehun memandangi pemandanangan dari jendela besar di balkon.

"Apa saja…"

"Chanyeol tidak pulang, sepertinya…" Sehun mendesah putus asa. Ia harus menunggu Chanyeol lagi, memastikan kalau Chanyeol tidak dengan Baekhyun, itu sungguh…

Melelahkan…

"Kau bersabar saja, dia pasti pulang…" Sehun menoleh kearah Kai. Memang benar, Chanyeol pasti pulang. Tiba-tiba Kai menendang bokong Sehun lumayan keras, membuat Sehun hampir jatuh dengan tubuh tertahan di kaca besar itu.

"Yak! Kai bodoh!"

"Haha, sudahlah tidak usah melamun terus,"

"Kau benar-benar!" Sehun ingin sekali meninju Kai saat itu juga. Namun ponsel Kai berdering cukup keras di ruang tengah. Kai buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, menerima panggilan dengan nomor tak di kenal. Sedikit ingin mengabaikan, namun akhirnya malah ia penasaran juga, siapa yang menghubunginya dengan nomor tak di kenal.

" _Yeobose-"_

"Aku Luhan, aku sudah di depan lobi apartment mu, tapi aku lupa di lantai berapa kamar mu."

 **DEG**

Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang menenggak softdrink di balkon. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghantam uluh hatinya. Sehun menoleh kearah Kai memberi isyarat _'dari siapa?'_ kepada Kai. Namun Kai bisu, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa…

"Ah, tunggu saja di lobi, aku akan menjemputmu." Kai nampak bingung dengan langkah mana yang harus ia ambil. Langsung keluar apartment atau _'mengusir'_ Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa Kai?" Sehun menatap Kai yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ah, begini Sehun…" Kai mencoba merangkai kata-kata, namun gagal.

"Hm?" Wajah polos Sehun membuat Kai merasa bersalah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Luhan malah kembali.

Tunggu… kenapa Kai tidak senang Luhan kembali?

"Luhan?" Sehun menebak dengan sempurna.

Kai mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya melirik kearah Sehun, merasa bersalah. Apa yang membuatnya harus merasa bersalah? Toh, Sehun bukan siapa-siapanya juga…

"Aku mengerti, Kai… jemput dia…" Sehun mengambil ransel dan merapikan jaketnya.

Dia mengambil sofdrink yang baru saja diminumnya, dan membawanya keluar pintu apartment Kai, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kai untuk berpamitan. Kai mengusap tengkuknya tak mengerti dengan kondisinya sendiri. Dia mengejar Sehun, memasuki lift yang sama dengan Sehun dan berdiam diri.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

"Kai…~" Luhan berhambur memeluknya begitu Kai dan Sehun bersamaan keluar dari lift. Sehun melengos melewati mereka seolah tak mengenal keduanya, namun Sehun masih dapat menangkap wajah Luhan. Jadi… seperti itu wajah Luhan… tidak disangka, memang sedikit mirip dengannya. Dan Luhan memang sangat manis, nyaris mendekati cantik alami. Sedangkan Sehun? Dengan tubuh kelebihan kalsium, wajah yang maskulin, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Luhan yang memiliki tubuh seindah itu. Pantas saja Kai sangat frustasi menunggunya. Tidak salah Kai menderita seperti itu, Luhan adalah makhluk yang nyaris mendekati… sempurna.

"Kau kembali hm? Aku sangat merindukanmu…" Kai mengecup kening pemuda berkebangsaan China tersebut. Nampak wajah bahagia Luhan menyambut kecupan itu. Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman. Patah hati? Tidak, tapi Sehun iri… Chanyeol tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu… dan Sehun ingin diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja… aku kembali untukmu…" Kai mengusap rambut Luhan, yang disambut cengiran khas pemuda itu. Mereka nampak serasi, Kai dengan wajah seperti Ksatria, serta Luhan yang terlihat seperti tak pernah tua, bahkan Sehun mengira usianya jauh lebih tua dari Sehun.

Oh apa yang membuat Sehun berfikir bahwa Luhan memiliki kecantikan alami dari surge? Jelas-jelas dia adalah laki-laki, tetapi… wajahnya sulit di jelaskan. Bahkan Sehun berani bertaruh, kalau saja Chanyeol bertemu dengan Luhan seperti sekarang, dia akan meneliti seperi apa kecantikan yang dimiliki Luhan. Bahkan Sehun berani bertaruh seorang Chanyeol pun, akan dengan brengsek mengejar pemuda berdarah Tiongkok tersebut.

Kai dengan senyum tak pernah pudar mengajaknya memasuki lift sambil menyeret koper yang Luhan bawa.

Luhan tampak memberikan mimik _'berterimakasih'_ kepada Kai seraya menggelayut manja pada lengan kekar itu sebelum mereka tertelan di dalam lift bersama.

Sehun menyentuh tangannya sendiri, seolah ada tangan yang menggenggamnya, tapi ia sadar ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi, ia menatap tangannya nanar. Berapa kali Sehun mendapat kecupan, genggaman, dan perhatian seperti Kai memberikannya kepada Luhan? Sehun ingin Chanyeol memanjakannya seperti itu….

 **To be Continued**

Hallo~ Saya kembali lagi dengan FF gaje ini heuheuheu.

Well, chapter ini bikin bingung ya plot-nya. Semoga kalian ngerti plot twist yang saya susun disini ya. ^^

Nah loh… Luhan kembali? Hayoloh? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara ChanHun dan KaiHan ya? Apakah KaiHun cma segitu aja action-nya? Kkk

Dan aku berterima kasih sekali atas kalian yang sempetin kasih **Review** di chapter sebelumnya. Aku makin semangat buat lanjutin FF-nya. Aaaa aku selalu ngecek dan baca berulang kali review dari kalian kok sayang ku ~ xD

Cieee dipanggil sayang sama Fa. Apa sih Fa mah gaje -.- Udah ah ngegajenya, entar Readers nya gumoh duluan sebelum Review kkk

 **See U~**


	2. Chapter 3

**Title : Broken**

 **Author :** **Elkaifashira**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In (Kai), Luhan Xi, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort.**

 **Rate : Semi Mature.**

 **Disclaimer : This fict are belong mine. Characters are belong theirs mine.**

 **Chapter : 3**

 **WARNING!**

 **Terdapat Explicit Content didalam chapter 3 ini. Bagi yang belum diatas 18 Tahun diharapkan untuk kembali berfikir untuk membaca FF ini. Jikalau tetap Nekat membaca. Author harap untuk menuntaskan Kewajiban kalian berpuasa sampai tuntas dahulu kemudian pergilah membaca FF ini dengan hati yang syahdu. Apa ini?**

 ** _Previews chapter:_**

"Luhan?" Sehun menebak dengan sempurna.

Kai mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya melirik kearah Sehun, merasa bersalah. Apa yang membuatnya harus merasa bersalah? Toh, Sehun bukan siapa-siapanya juga…

"Aku mengerti, Kai… jemput dia…"

 **Elkaifashira**

 _Proudly Present a Fanfiction – Broken ~_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _Karena aku menginginkanmu, maka aku ingin kau menjadi milikku…_

 _Seutuhnya._

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

09:15 Seocho Artnouveau City | Sehun's Apartment

"Sehun?" Pemuda yang di panggil menoleh, menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan intonasi terkejut. Pasalnya ia baru keluar dari dalam Apartmentnya dan baru beberapa langkah menyeret kantong plastik besar dan ingin membuang sampah itu ke basemant.

"Y-" Sehun membeku menatapnya.

"Ah, aku tidak tau ternyata kau tinggal disini juga." Baekhyun tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku sudah 2 tahun disini." Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Oh begitu, ternyata kau bisa tinggal di kawasan elite, aku tidak tahu."

Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Memangnya kenapa kalau Sehun tinggal di daerah Seocho? Apakah ia terlihat sangat tidak mampu sampai Baekhyun seterkejut itu? Atau dia memang sengaja ingin merendahkan Sehun?

 _'_ _kalau bukan karena Siwon hyung, aku tidak memang tidak akan tinggal disini sih, tapi kan apartment ini memang di berikan Siwon untukku sebagai kado ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?'_

"Ha, jadi kau salah satu penghuni _SAC Apartment_ ini juga, hyung?"

Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa saja, walau dalam benaknya ingin sekali ia meninju wajah si jalang itu kalau saja dia tidak ingat Korea adalah Negara hukum.

"Tidak sih, aku hanya lewat saja, ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan di daerah sini, tepatnya di apartment Taeyeon noona…"

 _'_ _Oh memangnya aku peduli?'_

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis. Sehun tersedak, memang sih manis, tapi tetap saja dia yang telah merebut perhatian Chanyeol darinya.

"Ah Baekhyun, kau sudah datang?" Seorang wanita manis dengan rambut blonde membuka pintu di balik tubuh Sehun, sepertinya dia mengira Baekhyun datang dengan teman lain. Taeyeon melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang membawa plastik hitam besar dengan pakaian seadanya, Kaos dan jeans seperempat. Wajahnya tidak asing tapi mereka tidak saling kenal, dan Taeyeon baru menyadari kalau Sehun memang salah satu pemilik kamar di _SAC Apartment_ ini, dan anehnya bagaimana Sehun bisa kenal dengan Baekhyun? Taeyeon sempat bertanya-tanya sebelum menyadari bahwa pertanyaan di benaknya tidak terlalu penting, yang terpenting sekarang Baekhyun sudah datang.

"Ah aku duluan Sehun, bye." Dan Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu apartment milik siapa tadi namanya? Toen? Entahlah memangnya Sehun peduli.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

Sehun memasuki lift dimana hanya ada dia sendirian disana, kalau tidak malu dengan _cctv_ pasti dia sudah bersumpah serapah merutuki nasib sial bertemu dengan Baekhyun sepagi ini. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift, membiarkan dirinya terus dibawa turun oleh benda persegi itu sampai pada lantai tujuan. Ia memejamkan mata seraya menghembuskan nafas kasar. Benar-benar merusak moodnya yang berusaha ia bangun sedari kemarin. Kenapa ia tak bisa menikmati sehari saja hari yang menyenangkan untuk dirinya sendiri? Kenapa harus selalu berakhir dengan moodnya yang semakin hancur dari hari kehari.

 **TING**

Suara itu menandakan Sehun telah berada dibasemant. Ia keluar dari lift, menyeret kantong plastik besar itu menyusuri lorong parkiran menuju arah barat tempat dimana sampah di kumpulkan.

Apartment seelite ini bahkan tidak punya tukang sampah. Mengenaskan sekali.

Sehun melemparkan kantong itu kedalam tong besar seraya menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan kasar.

HUH

Dia mendesah keras lagi, menyeka keringat di keningnya sambil mengibaskan kerah bajunya kegerahan.

"Well satu urusan sudah beres." Sehun menarik nafas untuk bersiap kembali kedalam kamarnya yang nyaman.

"Kau tidak membuang mayat kesitu kan?" Seseorang menginterupsi pendengarannya. Sehun buru-buru menoleh.

"Apa-apaan sih? Memangnya aku sekriminal itu?" Sehun membalikkan badannya, membeku begitu tau siapa yang meledeknya.

"K-kai?" Pemuda itu tersenyum, menghampiri Sehun yang masih 'tak sadarkan diri'.

"Yo Sehun, jadi disini tempat tinggalmu?" Kai menepuk pundaknya dengan akrab. Sehun terkesiap dan tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Apakah Kai sengaja melacak tempat tinggalnya sampai kesini? Oh, Sehun jangan kegeeran, lihatlah siapa yang sedang menunggu Kai didalam mobil bercat hitam itu.

"Apa? Mau mengejekku gembel pun bisa tinggal di tempat mewah seperti ini?" Sehun bersungut sambil melewati Kai. Terlihat seseorang menunggunya di dalam mobil. Sehun meliriknya dengan wajar.

"Oh mau observasi tempat baru untuk pacarmu ya?" terdengar nada cemburu dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku baru saja mengantarnya untuk menemui kerabatnya disini."

Kai menggaruk tengkuk, melirik Luhan yang sudah tak sabar menunggunya di dalam mobil.

"Uhm, siapa?"

"Yixing." Kai mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit sulit mengucapkan nama itu.

"Oh si China gila itu." Sehun melangkah menyusuri lorong panjang itu. Kai semakin mengerutkan kening. Si China gila katanya? Jadi Sehun mengenalnya?

"Dia guru ku menari, jangan salah sangka." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh, dapat kekuatan darimana Sehun bisa menebak ekspresi Kai yang bertanya-tanya soal Yixing yang dikenalnya?

"Ya dia memang penari, tak kusangka kau mengenalnya." Ujar Kai seraya menggaruk tengkuk lagi, dia masih memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang akan memasuki lift.

"Haha ya, sampai jumpa Kai…" akhirnya Sehun tertelan di dalam lift sendirian.

Ragu, Kai memutar tubuhnya, mendapati Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya terlihat cemburu.

"Dia Sehun, pacarnya Chanyeol hyung tetanggaku." Kai berusaha keras untuk membuat Luhan tak salah faham dengan Sehun, tapi Luhan terlihat menunjukkan wajah _'Aku tidak bertanya'_ kepada Kai. Benar-benar membuat Kai harus memeras otaknya untuk membujuk kekasihnya agar tidak salah faham.

Luhan akhirnya mengomandani Kai untuk segera kembali ke posisinya sebagai pengemudi mobil dan membawanya kembali ke tempatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan tampak murung, pasti ini karena Kai yang meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun di basemant. Luhan adalah tipe yang cuek, tapi sebenarnya pencemburu. Dan Kai tak bisa mengantisipasinya kalau Luhan sudah cemburu, alamat akan di diami seharian bahkan lebih.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

Oh sialan. Malapetaka apalagi ini? Tadi bertemu dengan Baekhyun, sekarang bertemu dengan Luhan dan Kai. Sialan! Benar-benar sialan! Sehun menenggak softdrink di dapur seraya meletakannya sedikit membanting.

"Oh ya terus saja seperti ini, aku tidak masalah kok. Toh aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menderita. Haha" Sehun menertawakan dirinya sendiri kemudian melangkah membawa softdrink beserta snack ke depan ruang tv dan menselonjorkan kakinya diatas meja sambil mendekap snack keripik kentang favoritnya. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan menonton telenovela. Gini-gini Sehun memiliki hati pororo loh, siapa sangka pemuda berwajah _stoic_ ini malah senang menonton drama telenovela dan mengoleksi kasetnya berkardus-kardus.

 _'_ _Paulina aku akan memastikan kau tak bersalah dalam kasus ini'_

Adegan dalam televisi itu membakar semangat Sehun untuk berkomentar.

"Oh, lihatlah Luhan… kau seperti Paula yang kembali begitu saja setelah membiarkan aku si Paulina jatuh cinta pada pria terlarang itu. ckckck Kenapa kau harus kembali sih? Dasar bajingan!"

Sehun menjejali mulutnya dengan keripik kentang tak sadar dia telah mengakui ketertarikannya kepada Kai si pria maha berkarisma itu, dia memelototi layar tv itu ketika _scene_ Paula muncul.

"Cih _bitch_ sepertimu sebaiknya enyah saja! Dasar brengsek!"

Komentar pedas keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ia memicingkan mata ketika si Paula menghisap rokok dan bersolek dengan wajah angkuh bak ratu kegelapan. Acting-nya memang benar-benar bagus, tapi Sehun tetap saja membenci Paula padahal mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Apa sih yang kau ributkan?" Seseorang duduk disamping Sehun dengan santai, mengambil snack didalam dekapan Sehun dan memakannya.

"Chanyeol Park sialan! Kembalikan snack ku!" Ocehannya membuat telinga Chanyeol semakin panjang.

"Aishhh kau tidak pernah bosan menonton si kembar itu? Pantas saja otakmu penuh dengan drama. Tontonanmu saja seperti ini." Sehun merengut sebal mendengar komentar Chanyeol.

"Heh memangnya salah kalau aku menonton telenovela? Daripada kau taunya koleksi video porno terus."

Niatnya membalas perkataan Chanyeol tapi dia malah terjebak statementnya sendiri.

"Haha Sehun, itu sangat wajar, lagipula kita sering menonton video itu bersama-sama kan?"

Cengiran jahil muncul dari bibir Chanyeol ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang memerah pipinya. Benar-benar pemandangan favorite Chanyeol.

"Kau saja yang memang kelebihan hormone Park bodoh!" Sehun beringsut menjauhinya begitu Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya, berniat menciumnya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Sehun, mengendus wangi tubuh Sehun yang seperti susu bubuk.

"Enyahlah kau Park sialan!" akhirnya Sehun menempeleng kepala Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol inilah yang membuatnya semakin ingin mengerjai Sehun, semakin di goda maka Sehun akan selalu memberontak.

"Kau memiliki nilai sangat buruk di quiz terakhir. Tapi aku bisa memperbaikinya agar beasiswamu tidak lepas." Sehun membulatkan mata menyadari ia melupakan nilainya yang hancur di quiz terakhir.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum, menatap Sehun dengan tenang kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun, membersihkan sisa-sisa snack kentang di sudut bibirnya dan mengulumnya pelan-pelan.

Mnhh~

Sehun bersandar pada badan sofa menikmati ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali menerima lumatan-lumatan kecil itu. Tapi akhirnya Sehun berubah fikiran, ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga berbaring pada badan sofa dan menindihnya dengan posisi tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menjambak rambut kemerahan Chanyeol seraya melumat bibir itu dengan kasar, lidahnya bermain pada belahan bibir Chanyeol seraya menekan bibir sintal itu berniat menggoda.

Oh tentu saja Chanyeol tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dia membuka bibirnya, menyambut lidah Sehun yang mulai menguasai bibirnya yang membengkak. Lidah mereka saling beradu, mencari siapa yang lebih dominan disini. Namun kali ini Chanyeol pasrah dan mengakui kehebatan Sehun dalam mendominasi. Dia benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan dan membiarkan Sehun menguasainya.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

"UKE" Sehun menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang baru saja diambilnya dari kamar. Chanyeol menatap Sehun mencibir.

"Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan."

"Mulai sekarang kau UKE" Sehun menekan kata Uke dihadapan wajah Chanyeol.

"Sehun, aku hanya memberimu kesempatan sekali." Chanyeol menyambar selimut itu dengan gemas, membaginya dengan membentang panjang selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Hm kau tidak ingat siapa yang menusuk saat pertama kali kita bersetubuh?" Sehun mencibir sambil menenggak softdrink. Sialan, fikiran Chanyeol menjadi blank. Dia ingat betul saat Sehun dengan sengaja mengerjainya dan menguasai tubuhnya ketika mereka memulai hubungan. Dan seterusnya Chanyeol lah yang berkuasa atas tubuh Sehun. Tapi ia tidak tau kenapa Sehun berubah fikiran lagi. Dan sepertinya Sehun dalam mood yang tidak bisa di tebak, sebentar-sebentar membaik, sebentar-sebentar memburuk. Bahkan tadi Sehun mengikatnya dengan ikat pinggang dan hampir melakukan bdsm terhadap dirinya.

"Nghhh Chanyeol bagi selimutnya~" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Niat ingin menguasai Sehun malah sekarang berbalik dia yang di peralat Sehun. Benar-benar malapetaka, Sehun menendang paha dalam Chanyeol agar pria jangkung itu membuka matanya.

"Hunnie, aku ingin istirahat. Kau masih punya selimut lain." Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Dasar pelit!" dan Sehun mencebilkan bibirnya, benar-benar manis, membuat Chanyeol ingin menghisapnya. Anak itu melangkah memasukinya kamarnya, bertelanjang ria dan kembali dengan selimut mendekap di tubuhnya dengan hangat.

"Aku ingin bobo~" lagi, Sehun bersikap sangat manis, wajahnya memerah, tapi Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Chan bodoh~" rengeknya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, bangun mengusak rambut Sehun dan mendekapnya, membawa Sehun berbaring bersamanya.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Chanyeol sambil memainkan anak rambut di belakang telinga Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol mencium kening Sehun, hangat, dalam. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ini yang Sehun inginkan, kenapa Chanyeol baru memberikannya sekarang?

"Sehun, tidurlah… aku akan merekap nilaimu besok." Lagi, Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Sehun, mendekap punggung pemuda itu agar semakin dekat menempel pada tubuhnya. Sehun merasa berarti sekarang, tapi masih sakit mengingat Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Hun mau bobo, sama Chan hyung~" Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun, penasaran kenapa anak ini manja sekali, tapi Chanyeol tak mau tau, dia menyukai Sehun yang manja seperti ini. Sangat.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

Kereta bawah tanah pagi ini sangat padat penumpang berbagai kalangan. Hari senin merupakan hari sibuk umat manusia. Sehun sedang mengutuk dirinya yang terlambat bangun serta mengutuk Chanyeol yang membiarkannya tetap tidur dan tak membangungkannya untuk segera ke kampus. Akibatnya, Sehun malah terlambat untuk kekampus pagi ini. Menaiki kereta bawah tanah di jam sibuk seperti ini sangatlah merepotkan. Dengan penumpang berjubel yang tak mau mengalah ingin segera menaiki alat transportasi andalan itu, didalamnya juga Sehun tak bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman karena kehabisan ruang. Apalagi jarak dari Apartment ke kampusnya cukup jauh, sekitar satu setengah jam menggunakan jalur transportasi kereta, dan ucapkan selamat bersabar ria kepada kaki jenjang yang selama kurang lebih sembilan puluh menit nanti harus menopang bobot tubuhnya yang lumayan ideal.

"Aw, Oh Sehun?" gadis berwajah sendu itu menghampiri Sehun beserta teman-temannya, Nayeon dan juga Luna.

"Wow, lihatlah dia semakin tampan saja~" Nayeon bergurau dengan gelak tawa menyusulnya. Apa-apaan sih cewek-cewek super repot ini?

"Sayang~ dia lebih suka tidur dengan laki-laki kaya daripada dengan wanita." Sulli menimpali, membuat kedua temannya semakin keras tertawa, beberapa orang di dalam kereta memandang kearah Sehun seakan ingin memastikan apakah Sehun memiliki tampang seperti gigolo.

"Kekasihku saja sampai direbut oleh _Boytoy_ ini, kau tau kan si Chan? Ya, anak ini berhasil memikat hati mantan ku dengan spermanya hahaha" Sulli lagi-lagi mencibir Sehun, membuat pandangan orang-orang semakin sinis pada pemuda itu. Sehun diam tak menimpali, bahaya juga di tempat umum seperti ini malah beradu mulut dengan tiga wanita, sudah pasti dia kalah telak dan akan semakin mendapat banyak cibiran dengan alasan beraninya melawan wanita. Padahal yang buat ulah duluan siapa, yang membuat gerah hati juga siapa. Dasar wanita, kamus dalam hidupnya kepada pria sudah mutlak, wanita tidak pernah salah. Dan orang-orang pasti akan setuju dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Lihatlah Sulli, wajahnya memerah." Luna sekarang menimpali, tadinya Sehun bersyukur Luna tidak ikut-ikutan, tapi ternyata gadis yang diketahui Sehun ikut dalam coor geraja itu juga sama embernya dengan dua orang wanita lainnya.

"Ah mungkin dia sedang menahan ereksi. Hahaha" dan lagi, Nayeon menimpali. Sialan! Perjalanan menuju kampus masih setengah jam lagi. Sehun memalingkan wajah, berusaha menghindari ketiga wanita itu, tapi mereka masih mengejar Sehun untuk membalas.

 _'_ _sabar Sehun, kau tidak ketemu setiap hari dengan penumpang kereta ini, nanti juga mereka akan melupakan wajahmu, santai… rileks'_

Dan akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa menceramahi dirinya sendiri. Kasihan sekali.

"Noona ada urusan denganku?" Sehun menatap Sulli, akhirnya dia berani mengambil tindakan.

"Waw! Lihat Nay, Luna, dia berani memabalas!" Sulli tampak berapi-api.

"Jika memang kau memiliki masalah denganku kita selesaikan secara pribadi." Sehun mendesis kecil di hadapan wajah wanita itu seraya mengeraskan rahang. Dia benar-benar muak dengan si jalang itu. Sulli memberikan ekspresi seakan-akan _'memangnya aku takut?banyak yang membelaku disini'_

Setelah melihat ekspresi itu, Sehun menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wanita itu. mengepalkan tangannya pada hole handle di atas kepalanya.

Kereta berhenti untuk transit di salah satu station, akhirnya Sehun kedapatan bangku setelah penumpang yang berjubel tadi mulai meninggalkan kereta, kemudian datang penumpang lain dari station tempat kereta yang Sehun tumpangi berhenti untuk transit. Dan untunglah keadaan kereta mulai sepi dan merenggang, setidaknya Sehun bisa menarik nafas dengan lega. Salahnya juga tak membawa masker seperti biasa. Ini karena terlalu panik akhirnya Sehun melupakan salah satu alat wajib yang harus ia bawa ketika sedang di bertransportasi.

"Oh _boytoy_ ~ biar semua orang tau siapa kau sebenarnya, dan agar mereka berhati-hati dengan wajah polosmu sayang~" Sulli mengerling kearahnya. Dasar gila! Niat sekali dia mempermalukan Sehun berulang-ulang. Ketiga wanita itu berhamburan mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Sehun ingin sekali mengejar dan menyumpal ketiga mulut wanita itu dengan kaus kaki, tapi tangan seseorang menyentuhnya, menahan Sehun untuk tak berbuat konyol dan malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kai?" Sehun nampak terkejut, tapi dia langsung duduk kembali.

"Sudah, tidak usah di kejar." Sehun mengangguk, entah sihir apa yang membuat Sehun akhirnya luluh. Tapi darimana Kai datang? Benar-benar seperti ksatria di film yang ia tonton.

"Kau… darimana?" Sehun mendekap ranselnya dengan sayang. Perasaan malu bercampur aduk mencambuki dirinya. Pasti Kai mendengar ocehan orang-orang tadi, pasti Kai akan memandangnya remeh mulai sekarang. Hahah mana ada yang mau memandang hormat kepada pemuda perayu laki-laki kaya seperti dirinya.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Luhan kerumah kerabatnya, dia akan menginap disana untuk beberapa hari."

Kai membenarkan letak topinya, kemudian menyedekapkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Oh, kenapa tidak di apartment mu saja?" Ucap Sehun spontan di susul helaan nafas dari Kai.

"Seharusnya iya, tapi Luhan masih ada urusan dengan kerabatnya disana." Sehun mengangguk kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Kereta mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia bisa merasakan setiap getaran yang terjadi pada kereta itu dan ini normal tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan.

"Mau ke kampus?" Sehun mengangguk lagi. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama diam, larut dalam keheningan, hanya ada beberapa orang yang asik mengobrol satu sama lain membuat kereta nampak kelihatan ramai penumpang. Biasalah, ibu-ibu yang hobinya merumpi. Dua orang saja sudah sangat heboh. Tak terasa perjalanan didalam kereta itu sudah memasuki menit-menit terakhir, sebentar lagi kereta tiba di station terakhir, Sehun bersiap-siap untuk turun di tuntun Kai yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Oh lihatlah, sekarang dia memiliki _bodyguard_."

Sulli masih belum puas menghukumnya. Sehun tahu ini konsekuensi yang harus ia dapat, dia memang pernah merebut Chanyeol dari Sulli ketika hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi itu sudah lama terjadi dan Sulli masih mengingat dan masih ingin mempermalukannya?

' _hukum saja Sulli, aku memang memang pantas mendapatkannya'_

"Dan kau, _tanned boy_ ~ berhati-hatilah dengan anak ini, dia ini bisa kapan saja memberikan spermanya untuk menarik hati laki-laki, jadi kuharap kau bukan salah satu orang yang sudah pernah mencicipi spermanya. Ah~ keretanya berhenti~" Ketiga wanita itu mendahului Sehun dan Kai setelah puas mempermalukan Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ingin rasanya ia menjegal kaki ketiga wanita itu dan membiarkan mereka terjerembab jatuh diatas rel dan terlindas kereta yang tiba-tiba melaju. Tapi Sehun masih waras, dia tidak mau menua di dalam penjara hanya karena hal bodoh seperti dalam fikirannya, dan harga dirinya benar-benar runtuh dihadapan Kai detik ini juga, Sulli Choi sialan! Bukankah dia sama saja, mengangkang di hadapan Chanyeol hanya untuk disetubuhi? Bahkan dari kabar yang beredar dia bisa masuk kesalah satu agency model terbesar di Korea karena pernah di _tunggangi_ beberapa pejabat kaya yang menopang investasi agency raksasa tersebut. Cih pelacur teriak pelacur.

"Sehun, jangan dengarkan mereka." Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun. Dia hanya merespon dengan anggukan seraya mengulum bibirnya menahan sesak di dada yang malah menimbulkan bulir bening dipelupuk matanya.

"Sampai jumpa hyung." Sehun memilih jalan berbeda, mencari bus untuk mengantarnya ke kampus.

"Biar ku antar. Aku bawa mobil." Lagi, Kai dapat menahan Sehun, ada getaran aneh ketika Kai menahannya lagi. Dia tahu Kai hanya merasa iba dan kasihan padanya, matanya memerah dan berair. Tunggu, jangan menangis disini Sehun. Ini sangat konyol.

"Ayo…" Kai menarik pergelangan Sehun sedikit menyeretnya ke parkiran station, dia membukakan pintu penumpang dan mendorong Sehun untuk masuk kedalamnya. Sehun hanya pasrah dan menurut.

"Tidak usah di dengarkan, dia hanya tidak bisa move on dari kekasihmu, okay?" Kai mengelus rambut hitam Sehun seraya melajukan mobil yang dikendarainya. Tangannya masih setia bermain disurai hitam milik Sehun sesekali mengacaknya dengan gemas.

"Jangan mengasihaniku…" Sehun berujar parau, air matanya mendesak untuk keluar. Sialan dia menangis dihadapan Kai, dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah. Dia membenci sisi lemahnya keluar di hadapan orang yang diseganinya.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu Sehun, sungguh." Sehun menggeleng cepat, jelas saja Kai sedang mengasihaninya sekarang. Dia tidak bisa melihat Kai tapi dia yakin pasti Kai sedang mengasihaninya.

Mobil melaju cepat, tapi Kai tidak membawanya menuju Kyunghee University. Percuma juga kalau Sehun harus ke kampus dalam keadaan seperti ini, pasti dia semakin diperolok ketiga wanita kurang kerjaan seperti di kereta tadi.

"Hyung ini…" Sehun menyadarinya, Kai memutar arah tak melaju kearah semestinya.

"Aku akan membawamu keapartmentku," Sehun diam, tak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Percuma dia mengelak, toh yang memegang kemudi itu Kai, hanya dengan suara pasti tidak akan mengembalikan laju mobilnya menuju kampus seperti semestinya.

 **xXx_ Broken _xXx**

"Ayolah jangan murung terus Sehun." Kai beranjak mendekati Sehun, duduk disampingnya sambil menempelkan softdrink dingin ke pipi pemuda lebih muda itu. Sehun beringsut menghindari tangan jahil Kai. Harus seperti apalagi agar Sehun mau kembali ke mood yang seperti biasa di lihatnya? Sehun memunggungi Kai dengan sengaja.

"Sehun tidak mau bercanda." Sehun menyahut, tapi suaranya terdengar imut ditelinga Kai.

"Apa? Jadi Sehun ingin apa?"

Kai mendekatkan dirinya dibelakang Sehun. Ingin mendengar suara manja Sehun lebih jelas lagi.

"Sehun tidak ingin apa-apa." Dan Kai tertawa dalam hati. Ia berani bersumpah Sehun yang sedang ngambek ini malah terlihat imut dimatanya. Dan ia berani bersumpah pasti Sehun sedang memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak-anak yang meminta permen kepada orang tuanya.

"Sehun mau ice cream tidak? Hyung punya banyak ice cream di kulkas." Refleks Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menarik kerah kemeja Kai dengan gemas.

"Sehun mau ice cream~ yang banyak~ yang banyak~" Oh astaga lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya anak jangkung ini. Kai tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun yang tak sabaran, kemudian beringsut mengambil ice cream di dalam kulkas. Sementara itu, Sehun mulai membuka jaketnya, menyisakan kaos _NIKE_ yang melekat di tubuh idelanya.

"Nah ini untuk Sehun." Kai mengusak rambut Sehun gemas, membuka cup ice cream itu hati-hati dan memberi sendok teh kearah Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menyambar sendok itu, melahap ice cream dalam cup tiga rasa itu dengan lahap, biasanya kalau orang sedang _unmood_ pasti akan berubah baik setelah memakan ice cream. Itu kebiasaan yang dilakukan Kai, tapi bisa saja itu juga berpengaruh kepada Sehun.

"Enak?" Kai mengamati wajah Sehun yang kedinginan.

"Hum!" Jawaban itu membuat Kai terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Oh lihatlah, Sehun seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Sehun~ lihat. Hyung memiliki tarian…" Kai mulai berdiri, menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan ke kiri untuk menghibur Sehun yang sedang fokus melahap ice cream.

"Hun punya bokong lebih bagus dari hyung~" Sehun berdiri, menunjukkan bokongnya dan berputar ke kanan kiri meniru gerakan Kai, anak itu kadang-kadang malah terlihat sangat polos dan rapuh, lihatlah bagaimana mungkin anak selugu ini bisa menjadi fuckboy seorang Park Chanyeol? Apakah Sehun dihadapannya dan dihadapan Kai adalah dua orang yang berbeda?

"Oh lihatlah! Sehun menari!" Kai bertepuk tangan melihat Sehun menirukan gerakannya.

"Tapi pantatmu tidak lebih indah dari punya hyung." Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya, sengaja menyenggol pinggul Sehun untuk mengajaknya menari bersama.

"Tidak! Bokong Sehun lebih sexy dari punya hyung~"

Pipi pemuda itu mengembang, menunjukkan dia sedang memprotes statement Kai yang mengatakan keindahan bokongnya.

"Coba tunjukan." Kai berniat menjahilinya. Sehun dengan polos menunjukkan tarian bokongnya kehadapan Kai dan membuat Kai malah merasakan hal berbeda. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melihat bokong Sehun yang sesungguhnya? Itu sangat menyenangkan bukan?

Pemuda tan itu mendekap tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Membuat Sehun bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Uhm? Kai mau apa?" Sehun masih bertindak dengan kepolosannya.

"Hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Hunnie~" kemudian meniup telinga Sehun dengan sensual.

"Nghh hyung mau apa?" Sehun sedikit risih dengan Kai yang tiba-tiba meniupi telinganya. Tangan pemuda tan itu beralih memelintir putting Sehun dari luar kaosnya, meloloskan desahan tertahan dari bibir Sehun yang ranum kedinginan karena ice cream tadi.

"Ja ngh~ jangan hyung~" Tapi Kai tak peduli, tangannya malah semakin giat memelintir putting Sehun dari luar Kaosnya. Lamat-lamat ia dapat merasakan putting Sehun yang menegang dibalik kaos yang dipakainya, jemari Kai juga bisa merasakan peruabahan itu.

"Nghh~ hyung~ rasanya aneh. Shh jangan anhh~" Kaki Sehun seperti jeli, dia merasa sangat lemas, badannya jatuh kelantai parkit apartment itu. Kai menopang dengan badannya, membuat Sehun bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Sehun suka kan?"

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengangguk, kenapa rasanya beda sekali dengan Chanyeol? Padahal Chanyeol sering seperti ini juga padanya, tapi kenapa dengan Kai malah membuat Sehun seperti terbang melayang? Sensasinya lebih nikmat dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau menikmatinya Sehun, lihatlah kau ereksi." Kai masih memelintir satu putting Sehun, tangan kirinya meremas genital Sehun dengan lembut dari balik kain celananya.

"Nghh hyung jangan~" Sehun menggeleng cepat, merasakan genitalnya mulai berereksi. Persetan! Semua orang yang mendekatinya memang bajingan. Tidak terkecuali Kai.

"Sehun~" Kai memanggil dengan _husky voice_ -nya, Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya semakin merepat ke dada Kai seiring genitalnya dibawah sana di perlakukan dengan istimewa oleh tangan pemuda tan itu. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah, membiarkan Kai berbuat sesukanya kepada genital dibawahnya, tangan tan itu menyadari perubahan tubuh Sehun, ia mulai lebih berani mengocok serta mengurut genital pemuda diatasnya dengan tempo lambat. Tangan tan itu sibuk membuka zipper jeans navy itu dengan tak sabaran, menemukan genital Sehun yang terperangkap di balik celana dalamnya yang hampir basah. Sehun menengang ketika tangan dingin Kai benar-benar menyentuh genitalnya. Badannya melengkung keatas, orgasmenya akan segera datang seiring cairan precum sudah membanjiri tangan pemuda tan itu.. mengerti dengan Sehun yang akan segera orgasme, Kai mempercepat kocokannya, menimbulkan rintihan ironis dari pemuda diatasnya. Dengan gemas Kai mengurut genital pemuda pucat itu tak merasa iba sedikitpun, rintihan Sehun malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi tubuh pucat itu semakin melengkung keatas. Kabut putih mulai membayangi fikirannya, matanya sayu samar-samar, bibirnya berusaha mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dan perutnya terasa seakan melilit tubuhnya. Sehun mengeluarkan sperma di tangan Kai. Tubuhnya amburk menimpa tubuh Kai yang masih mengurut genitalnya. Matanya sayu menatap wajah Kai yang menampilkan seringai nakal di bibirnya.

"Kai nghh~"

Sehun mendesis nyaris terdengar seperti menangis.

"Menikmatinya hm? Aku akan memberikan yang lebih dari ini, Sehun, aku berjanji. Permainan ini berlum berakhir. I'll make you cry out with my name, I wanna see your other face and kissing your lips~"

Kai mendesis di telinga Sehun, menjilat cuping itu dengan gemas dan mengigitnya pelan namun menimbulkan geraman tertahan dari pemiliknya.

Dan reaksi itu semakin membuat Kai percaya diri. Lidahnya turun menyusuri leher jenjang Sehun menjilat, mencecap rasa asin yang ditimbulkan dari keringat Sehun, dan Kai tipikal orang yang senang menghirup aroma tubuh lawan mainnya.

Lidahnya berpindah pada collarbone Sehun yang naik turun dibuatnya. Digigitnya collarbone itu dengan gemas meloloskan desahan tertahan dari mulut si pemuda pucat itu. Kai mengencupi rahang Sehun, menggigit dagu pemuda itu menunggu kalimat yang akan menentukan akhir dari permainan nakal mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sehun?" Kai mendesis tepat di depan bibir Sehun. Pemuda itu menunggu jawaban pasti dari pemuda di bawahnya.

"Kai ngh~" Sehun tak bisa berkomentar, otaknya sibuk memikirkan reaksi yang kembali muncul di tubuhnya. Sial, dia mulai tegang lagi.

"Katakan Sehun, memohonlah..." Kai mendesak, ia tahu Sehun akan memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Sehun yang setengah telanjang. Gila, dia benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang indah.

"Fuck me, Kai~"

Akhirnya Kai mendengar rintihan Sehun yang menginginkan genitalnya mengisi kekosongan hole milik Sehun. Matanya berkilat hawa nafsu yang membuncah, kalimat dibibirnya meluncur dengan manis ditelinga Sehun dibarengi seringai mematikan.

"As your wish baby~"

 **To be Continue~**

Lalalala~ ;)

Maaf kalau NC nya agak agak gitulah, ini pertama kalinya aku buat NC maklumin aku ya yang belum berpengalaman ngetik FF NC hihihi

Dan untuk teman-teman yang masih puasa di skip aja bagian anu anu nya xD Duh tanganku memang nakal duhhh~

Dan aku berterima kasih sekali kepada teman-teman yang memberikan review kepada chapert dua kemarin. Aku bacanya selalu seneng dan semakin semangat. Maaf ya gak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian ^^


	3. SALAM AUTHOR

Selamat malam semuanya  
Untuk teman-teman yang pernah mengikuti FF Broken (KaiHun), Author memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan FF ini dikarenakan satu dua hal yang membuat Author tidak dapat meneruskannya  
Mohon maaf untuk teman-teman sekalian yang sejak tahun lalu memberikan support untuk FF Broken ini.  
Oh ya, walaupun Author menutup FF ini, Author punya FF baru nih. Kuy dibaca

s/12595252/1/Secret-Melody

atau bisa klik Link Author untuk liat FF Barunya ^^

Ini FF baru Author dan akan selalu Update kok setiap 1 / 2 minggu kedepan.  
Author pamit ya untuk FF Broken ini.  
Dan sedikit Bocoran, kayanya Author akan bikin Epilog dari FF Broken ini. Jadi gak bener-bener hilang kan? Masih adakah yang suka FF Broken?  
Tungguin Epilognya ya ^^


End file.
